


花宵道中

by deltatled



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatled/pseuds/deltatled
Summary: 刑警恩奇都要从花魁吉尔伽美什手里偷一颗红钻。





	花宵道中

1.  
“快吃。吃完你该开工了。”

库丘林——前黑帮杀手、现高级风俗店“大莲华”的厨师、重贿组的线人——把一碗米饭放在刑警面前，饭顶缀着一撮油浸凤尾鱼。今天他得让面前的菜鸟进入“大莲华”花魁的房间，偷出议员受贿案的关键物证：红钻“乖离之星”。

恩奇都不答话，眼神牢牢钩住料理台上的牛肉。肉的切面密布着雪花般的油脂，肌肉呈偏紫的玫瑰红，均匀地泛着蜡质光泽。

“你想吃这个？”

厨子瞄着他，一掌拍得牛肉敦敦响。刑警小声咽下口水。

“这是熟成A4和牛，本店性价比最高的肉类。”

一边说，库丘林一边用肉铺里拣肉的眼神打量他：恩奇都穿HM上一季的卡其色夹克，白T，棕色格纹长裤，用一元店的橡皮筋绑马尾，怎么看都是个月光族。厨师从围裙里摸出烟咬在嘴里，一副公事公办的口吻：

“我虽然在你们那儿搞副业，但工作归工作，请先结账：现金、黄金或者支票。本店不接受刷卡和赊账。”

“没问题。”出人意料，恩奇都答得贼快，简直像练过十遍。“账就记在伊什塔尔组长名下，她还是贵店VIP吧？”

“哟，原来你是那个大小姐的部下。”

厨师眼睛一亮，顿时连语气都亲切几分。

“我还在琢磨呢，被拒入店之后刑警小姐要怎么调查。她近来如何啊？”

恩奇都耸了耸肩：“因为频繁出入风俗店——还被服务人员轰出来——局长把伊什塔尔组长叫去谈话了。”

“搞什么，你们局长真不解风情！”

库丘林大声叫屈，拳头捶着膝盖，但话锋又一转：

“嘛，她来得确实有点太勤快——不过，既然目标是我们花魁，那情有可原。完全情有可原。”

“所以Emiya前辈直接派我来偷证物了。”恩奇都声情并茂地说：“可怜的伊什塔尔组长，她多想亲自进花魁的金库看一眼！”

 

2.

恩奇都用指尖描出浴衣腰带缜密的纹理，身体被昂贵的衣料包裹着，好比霍比特人套上魔戒，他恍惚变成了一个陌生人。库丘林明亮而沙哑的声音在着魔般的氛围里响起，如同炉子里明灭不定的香灰。

“这个时间他应该在睡觉，你就乔装成清洁工去顶层，我会带你去直达电梯。 ”

“嗯。”

“要是他醒了……问题也不大，你就自称客人好啦。”

库丘林扳起他的脸检视一圈，没心没肺地搓了搓他的脑袋。

“仔细一看，你还挺俊俏嘛。不错，长得好看他就不在意身份。”

“可他把组长赶走了？”

“那是审美疲劳。”库丘林玩味地瞥了他一眼。“你不知道？他和大小姐是远亲，从小认识。对了，把耳钉摘掉，其他金属制品也摘了，电梯里有金属检测仪。”

“我这是去登机吗？”恩奇都小声嘀咕。

“为了防盗摄。”库丘林直截了当地说。“谁都不希望自己和老二出现在pornpub上吧？”

“好吧。那你为什么给我打女式的腰带结？”

“对不住，我只给女人系过腰带。你这家伙问题可真多……”说罢，库丘林起身推他一把。“行了，我们走。”

装饰成障子门的自动门在两人眼前拉开。不愧是通往淫乱魔窟的大门，门后的走廊看不到尽头，令人望而生畏。朦胧的灯影中，恩奇都眼前浮现出前辈Emiya憔悴的面容。

“这么解释吧，你看过《霍比特人》吗？”

蜜色皮肤的青年放下马克杯。他为议员受贿案和女上司殚精竭虑，两天未洗的马克杯壁凝固着七八圈咖啡渍。

“矮人要从巨龙史矛革的脚下偷一颗宝石，但巨龙闻得出矮人味。所以巫师找到了比矮人还要矮的霍比特人，霍比特人走路比老鼠还轻，龙也不熟悉他的气味——在这个计划里，你就是那个倒霉霍比特人了。”

 

3.

淡黄的灯光下，大广间尽头的纸门上盘踞着一只巨大的白孔雀，一束长尾描得纤毫毕现，从左门迤逦到右门，细长的颈子绕到身前，露出一只深红的眼睛。

恩奇都在这睥睨下抽紧腰带，上前拉开门。门一开，一捧金发便泼了出来。宛如陶缶里熔化的金子，金发从高出地面的寝台蜿蜒到地上的榻榻米，似乎再一眨眼就会流到他脚边。长发如水，泄过指隙，在遐想中，恩奇都虚握的手抽动了一下。

这时，金色小溪真的流动起来。他的目光顺流而上，碰到一角白皙的断崖似的肩。肩胛上，金发花魁回过头——“天神转身凝视巨石，石头便自愿在目光里融化，变成太阳。”——神话的情境骤然成真。一阵目眩中，响起了金属般冷酷明亮的声音。

“这可是张生面孔，你进来做什么？”

他没有问“你是谁”。

恩奇都连自己何时张嘴都不晓得，声音就发出来了：“我是来见你的。”

花魁揽衣而起，翩然走向呆愣的客人。他披一件黑色打褂，银白蛛网凄艳地粘着蝴蝶，粉白的，宝绿的，琥珀黄的，凤蝶，粉蝶，蛱蝶；及腰金发罩着打褂，打褂里歪歪地系一件襦袢，金色龟甲纹角带在正面拗成垂结，裸足从外白里红的襦袢中探出来。

兰花螳螂的模样立刻闪过恩奇都眼前：它趴在花蕊里，比身下兰花更娇艳；蝴蝶无忧无虑地飞了过来，那柔弱的拟态下，一对锯齿状口器静悄悄打开……

“哐当”一声，镶金错银的打褂扇倒了寝台边的花瓶，瓶中的深紫牡丹滑到花魁脚下。他刻意地、漫不经心地碾过去，雪白的脚趾染上紫红汁水。花魁面容俊美，身材挺拔，衣襟间不时露出坚实的肌肉，像溪水退缩时浮现卵石，衬着光艳逼人的长发和打褂，简直像狂欢中的酒神狄奥尼索斯 。

“你叫什么？”

“恩奇都。”

“EN·KI·DU。”

花魁鲜红的舌尖在贝齿间忽隐忽现。恩奇都的后颈窜起一股热流，感觉自己整个被湿热的唇舌含住。身披华服的年轻男人滑向他，像某种艳丽的、只会在《阿凡达》里出现的巨大蝴蝶，他用近乎宠爱、近乎恩赦的口吻麻痹猎物：

“叫我吉尔伽美什。”

糟了。

花魁抽走浴衣的腰带，一拉袖口，浴衣裂成两半似地滑落。恩奇都倒在柔软的棕芯席上，花魁的目光从上面滴下来，像露珠仁慈地让小虫窒息。

有什么比穷鬼爱上花魁更糟呢？

金发一缕缕滑落，把两人笼在里面。他凑近生涩的刑警，近到鼻息扑着微红的皮肤，像蝴蝶落在上面。不消一分钟，蝴蝶斑斓地停满恩奇都的右眼到肚脐。吉尔伽美什一下也没碰他，仅仅用露骨的视线享用他的身体。

“哼嗯，喘得这么可怜，难道你从没做过吗。”

“呼……我……只在公共浴场听过黄色笑话……”

“这倒挺新鲜。是关于哪里的笑话，这里吗？还是这里？”

吉尔伽美什虚按他的肚脐，徐徐下行。手掌的热力笼罩小腹，刑警的胳膊却像受凉似地泛起疙瘩。他卷起半身，眼神追逐手指，像局麻的病人看刀片一路划开身体。指尖飘过鼠蹊，攀上半翘阴茎，停在上方，仿佛夏日的积云，随时会降下暴雨。他拽住他的腰带，低声道：“都不是…….你的，你的也拿出来。”

“好啊。”

花魁落落大方，隔着衣袖将刑警的手引向襦袢下摆。恩奇都冷静地把手伸进绢布，猝不及防，直接摸到温暖的肉棍。

“怎么了，快拿出来呀？”

他低笑，催促。

恩奇都从这番逗弄里感受到离奇的温柔，花魁的工作不该包含这种情绪。但毋庸置疑，他被这温柔鼓励，红着脸，不掏出来，只在光滑的绢布下从根捋到顶。吉尔伽美什发出绵长的叹息，双眼半昧，目光滚烫。摸过后，阳具的形状就像一个温热、模糊的肿块横亘在他脑内。眼前的男人，衣饰、容貌、肢体，无不精雕细琢，阳具却和所有雄性一样野蛮，多么奇异、多么不协调——

——多么色情。

不经意间，绢面上浮凸出手背的轮廓。恩奇都睁大眼睛。

“顶起来了。”

金发男人礼貌地闷笑两声，接着炸开大笑，不容分说便将髋压向他。恩奇都松手，学着他挺腰迎上。隔一层织物，阳具沙沙地磨蹭。吉尔伽美什那根粗硬有力，霸道地欺压他。尽管只顾到一侧，正绢的纹理磨得恩奇都整根麻胀，很快便颤抖着吐出前液，比用手更加刺激。

金发花魁顺着他的呻吟放慢动作，垂下红罂粟般的嘴唇。潮热的吐息拂过刑警跳动的太阳穴、干热的颧骨、挣扎的下颌，一分一毫不沾着他。一片金发松落，遮住他的眼睛，恩奇都反射似地将它抿到耳后。随后手指顿了几秒，屈服地滑进微微汗湿的金发。  
他喘息：“想要……更舒服一点。”

吻落在乳尖上。触碰起先像蒲公英一样轻柔。但乳头膨起，自发陷进饱满的下唇，在灼热的呼吸中几乎发起抖来。吉尔伽美什突然用舌头蘸了下深粉的乳尖，像舔巧克力豆的糖衣判断口味。然后他扬起脸，速度之慢，足以让人看清下唇果冻似的被硬挺的乳头拨动，最后上身直起，绚丽的打褂如同枯掉的萼片从背后落下。他一手托住他弓起的后腰，一手将敏感的乳头摁到内陷。啜泣在恩奇都的喉管里滚动。他湿润又涣散地望着他，眼神如蜜。

他正在被锻造。

面前的男人比谁都要洞悉快乐的秘密，此时他就是铸剑师，做爱是研磨快乐的艺术。吉尔伽美什先后融化生材的不同部位，严谨、透彻、轻巧。恩奇都的身体恍如初醒，人生前半的感官如梦般被稀释，变得不值一提。在金发男人的爱抚下，他才真正醒来。现在，这块顽铁通体红热，辄待定型。

吉尔伽美什再次俯身，含住备受折磨的乳头。在湿软的唇舌下，酥麻感瞬间辐射到半边身体，随后花魁握住恩奇都硬得流水的阴茎，把龟头仔细揉捏，玩得那儿一搏一搏，涨出筋脉。恩奇都险些以为要尿出来，羞得眼角晕红，却不叫停；半晌，他目眩神迷地射了，白浆喷在花魁小腹上。吉尔伽美什满意地吻了他的嘴，一粒糖被推进来，几秒便化开，淌出蜜桃味的糖浆。

“好孩子……”

轻轻一句，呵得恩奇都腰骨酥透，只会朦胧地傻笑。金发花魁抚着他的面颊，神情忽然怜悯起来：

“瞧你，简直像刚生完的产妇……你该不会觉得，这就结束了吧？”

“我不行了，刚刚才射过……”

吉尔伽美什微笑起来，猛地把他翻过面，手从后颈顺着脊柱，色情地描摩。

“看来你上课听得不够仔细。老师没叮嘱你们，千万别吃风月场所的食物吗？”

这话简直是一盆冰水。恩奇都浑身一紧，不巧却把探进后穴的手指夹住。金发花魁成竹在胸，甚至没腾出手控制身下的刑警。一面将手指朝推入射精后松弛的深处，一面揉着桃子般饱满的臀肉。恩奇都惊恐地发现，自己又硬了。

“那个糖！明明很好吃……不要、你在干什么？嗯……不要再进来了……”

“这种时候只想着糖，我可是会生气的。”

花魁无可奈何地叹气，手指抽动起来。被按揉的区域简直在无穷无尽地下陷，每一次都要比上次按得更深、更用力，空虚的酥麻才能被安抚。陌生的快感席卷全身，恩奇都满面通红，他的腰已经乖乖摇动起来；胯部呻吟般下沉，将两腿压得更开；热流源源不断涌向发硬的阳具。他们的身体叠在一起，是野兽孉和的姿势。吉尔伽美什咬着他的后颈，语调文雅地反问：

“还问干什么？真是无药可救啊……你来这儿，买的不就是这服务吗？”

 

4.

恩奇都被赶了出来。

事后，他们餍足地梳着彼此的长发，身上盖着绘有白芍药和鸳鸯的羽织。

恩奇都忽然说：“对不起。”

吉尔伽美什懒洋洋地扫了一眼。“怎么？”

“我忍不住了。”恩奇都眨了眨眼。

“啊？没头没……”

吉尔伽美什的嗤笑拦腰截断，因为羽织底下忽然传出噗噗两声。

“我想可能是饿了，”恩奇都无辜地看着床伴。“肚子里有很多气体，加上我们运动过……”

“趁我没有改主意。”花魁面无表情。“你走。”

刑警灰溜溜地走到房间门口，又被叫住。一回头，险些被一个小袋砸中鼻子。他解开袋子一看，里面盛着不同颜色的硬糖。恩奇都喜形于色，又马上收敛神情，望向背对他躺下的花魁。

羽织上的芍药丛后传来瓮声瓮气的回应：“行了，哪来那么多动过手脚的糖。”

恩奇都小心地问：“那我下次还可以进店来吗？”

“我们店的大门难不成要吃人吗？”

闻言，刑警露出小狗一样腼腆的笑容。他的活没干成是真，还想再见吉尔伽美什也是真。既然迷恋花魁，又怎能随便偷走他心爱的珠宝？和心上人比，上司当然得放一放。为今之计，只有多来几次了。

他循着来时的路，在库丘林轻浮的口哨声里春风满面地溜进厨房背后的小巷。街灯一盏盏亮起来，他独自穿梭在光怪陆离的店铺间，像《千与千寻》里误入隐世的小女孩。月亮已经升起。是黄灿灿的满月，被大莲华高耸的飞檐钩掉大半。望着残缺的月亮，恩奇都却觉得很美，因为月光此刻也照着那高楼上的人。他从小袋里摸出两粒糖放进嘴里，没走几步，忽然鼓着腮帮，神情诧异地停下步子。

他的舌头在嘴巴里鼓捣了半分钟，然后吐了一粒在手心里。在明澈的月色下，那仿佛是一颗血红的石头。


End file.
